Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to input equipments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pressure sensing input equipment.
Description of Related Art
According to the technology development, touch panels have been widely used in several commercial electrical devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, cameras, e-books. MP3 players, smart watches, such mobile electrical products, or displays applied to operate controlling devices. Electrical products have been gradually indispensable in our daily life.
Due to the continuous development of the touch panel technologies, the multi-function touch panels have significant advantages. Especially, the panels that can perform touch sensing and pressure sensing will receive more and more support from the users in the future. Conventional design of pressure sensing electrode usually includes an electrode layer disposed on another substrate, which is apart from the touch module, for pressure sensing. Then, the substrate and the touch module is attached together to obtain a touch panel that can detect pressure. Such touch panel is thicker and cost larger, which is not satisfied to the modern cell phones that are light and thin. However, if the touch sensing electrodes and the pressure sensing electrodes are formed on a single surface, a complicated bridging structure must be assembled, and reduces product yield. Also, a single surface, which contains the touch electrodes and the pressure electrodes, has limited space. Once the pressure electrodes occupy a large space, the distribution density of the touch electrodes will be affected, thereby influencing the entire accuracy and experience of the users. Based on above issues in technology, how to keep products light, thin, and still reduce manufacture difficulty is a person skilled in this art concerns about.